


Хрупкая материя

by TinARu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Goretober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: У Сансы заготовлена тысяча высокохудожественных метафор и сравнений о хрупкости человеческой кожи.





	Хрупкая материя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на тему - Порезы, травмы кожи, свежевание
> 
> Сумбурно, но от души.

Кожа – хрупкая материя. Там, где ткань натягивается, кожа расцветает синяками. Там, где нити рвутся, расходятся, кожа покрывается ссадинами и даже ранами. 

У Сансы заготовлена тысяча высокохудожественных метафор и сравнений о хрупкости человеческой кожи, недаром она думала об этом так часто после казни отца, да и после смерти брата и матери тоже. 

Как-то раз она провела целую ночь, разглядывая синяки на плечах. Джоффри нравилось смотреть, как ей причиняют боль. Казалось, все, чем бредили в Королевской Гавани – это насилие и смерть. Как сильно можно ранить неспособное ответить существо? Как глубоко нож вонзится во внутренности певчей пташки? 

Санса жила в мире метафор, молитв и слез. Она ткала кружева и гобелены, смотрела на своего мерзкого, но вместе с тем доброго мужа, и думала о том, как схватит нож и перережет себе вены. Или может вспорет горло королю. Все едино, когда прощаешься с жизнью. 

На самом деле не тканью была ее кожа, но тонким льдом. Рамси не нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы оставить одну трещину, вторую, третью. Он знал, где нажать, чтобы на коже образовались страшные гематомы, всегда умело резал кожу острым ножом. Целая сеть мелких и больших трещин, что окутали ее кожу, превратила Сансу в окровавленное и испуганное ничто. Вечное ожидание удара или пощечины, постоянный страх. Вовремя пригнуть голову, опустить глаза. Не улыбаться. Терпеть. Не думать об острие ножа у тонкой кожи на груди и ниже. 

Много позже, закутавшись в теплые меха и повесив на шею цепи, что совсем не походили на мейстерские, она приняла свою хрупкость. Если она была тканью, то гобеленом, прошитым серебряными нитями. Если она была льдом, то льдом Стены, что ограждал мир мертвых от мира людей. Да, гобелен можно разорвать ударом меча, а Стену разрушить хладным дыханием мертвого дракона. В конце концов, она привыкла мыслить трезво и рационально. Но гобелены некому было рвать, ибо все замки Севера принадлежали ей. Стену не было нужды больше разрушать, ведь армию мертвецов сразили уже вымершие драконы. Санса – не вечна, ее правлению придет конец, ибо за зимой всегда следует лето, а затем снова зима. Снега растают, но и цветы завянут. Ее кожу сумеет поранить даже нож для вскрытия писем. Но разве так случается не со всеми?

Кожа – хрупкая материя. Но когда твою кожу защищает сам Север, когда белоснежный лютоволк скалит за тебя клыки, а армии поднимаются по твоему зову, когда подданные превозносят тебя не за хрупкость и ладность кожи, но за силу и справедливость, то все не важно. Санса будет льдом, покрытым трещинами, если это будет означать, что она жива.


End file.
